mapzorfandomcom-20200216-history
Arsinos News
A place for all map game news and events. Like in the old wiki. Add latest news to the newest section of the page at the top '('Page was a mess, so previous stories have been moved to Past News) Modrid gets a bollocking *AAC fires more ICBMs at Shaderia, this time aimed at Talkeenta. AAC attempts to attack Shderian forces at Los Camp by using a trident formation, with forces heading from Paramoria via the Channel of Last Hope, alongside the forces heading via Wrgbl sea (headed by Nick Fury), alongside the forces that were already in the Fozamese channel doing pretty much what they were anyway, the aim being to corner certain pockets of the Shaderian navy and either take them out or force a retreat. The air force also bombs the crap out of Shaderia forces both on land and at sea, while simultaneously trying to shoot Shaderian planes out of the sky. *Despite past differences and hostility. UP and Stahl unite forming "The Union of the Spider-pig" (USP) *Remaining former Lexilolian states join UP in response to unease around the world. *After Kiel suffers dramatically at the hands of DB, Stahl offers them the land in exchange for peaceful relations. Stahl forces leave the island along with the last Stahlian aircraft carrier. DB prepares to harvest Kiel. *AAC supercarrier Nick Fury arrives in Paramoria, though most Shaderian forces are sunk or have fled. But this diversion shall buy Shaderia precious time. Nick Fury heads back towards the fozamese channel. *SE sends mobile fighter launchers to stahl so they can re-enforce kiel and gain a slight advantage in the air *The noble AC GlenAgain is sunk near western AAC. GlenAgain BeginAgain shall be built in his honour. AAC aircraft carriers Agent Coulson and Iron Man are sunk trying to defend the table. HMS Executioner flees from western AAC. *King Masher commands the Steel Tide to make landfall upon the island near Kiel and begin harvesting it, both Stahl's and AAC's controlled area. In for a penny, in for a pound. *Environmentalists arrive in Mordrid and set up an eco friendly tree planting centre. Lets give the forest a hand man and like plant some trees and S***. *The Steel Tide pulls out of Modrid after all harvestable biomass is scorched, making King Masher lose interest. Instead, the carriers and naval fleets are diverted to Kiel to blockade Stahl and the ground and air troops, along with the king himself, return to Dog Bollock. *Shaderian aircraftcarrier GlenAgain along with the HMS Executioner attack Paramoria. Several planes take advantage of the war to destroy AAC oil rigs. *Modrid is evactuated where it can be and scortched earth policy is begun *Advert: Are you tired of thieves stealing your property. Do you wish there was a safe place to store your valuables. Look no further than Holiday island holdings Safe Deposit boxes. Now available in table dimensions. Just quote "protect my stash" to our customer care advisor and your will never have to worry about theft again. And that's a promise* *King Masher splits his naval fleet in half - sending four carriers to intercept and sink the Stahl Federation's supercarrier, but leaving Bill and Ben behind to support the harvest of Modrid. Once the super carrier is sunk, the remaining forces shall be dealt with and the fleet will begin bombing Kiel as penance. Meanwhile in Modrid, King Masher leads the Steel Tide at a steady pace further west. Aerial bombing runs, supported by Bill and Ben, concentrate and the resistance's airbourne carriers in an attempt to bring them down before the Tide reaches them. *AAC's entire army, navy and air force prepare to forcibly eject the Shaderian sum from the Fozamese channel and defend the table at al costs. This war shall be bloody and brutal. *The Stahl Federation uses forces including the supercarrier Shield deployed in Kiel to invade northern DB in the area that was once Pullonia. *Shaderian forces, led by Marquise de Aversa and Alistaire Crue, attack the island where the table is being held. They arrive onboard aircraft carrier Krakos. SE forces also assist in the attack. SE's aircraft carrier HMS executioner leaves for Shaderia to help protect it from the anticipated AAC attack. *The Stahl Federation sends troops to fight DB in Modrid sending roughly half of available forces via land. The other half are sent to Kiel for as of this moment an unknown reason. *Kane retires to the holiday island to set up an offshire tax haven and signs a ceasfire aggreement with Stahl in return for a 20% loss of the southern territory. New Salopia declared an independent state and the rest of Kaneland reverts to a nomadic desert lifstyle. *Air power tips current Kane-Stahl war in Stahls favour. Segways buisiness is booming. *Steel Tide continues harvest of Modrid while the United Provinces receives support from other former-Lexilo states and a Mr.T led Novak-Lupinis force